ibtfandomcom-20200213-history
Ector Dioneius Blackheart
Birth and story Originally an honest seamen who loved seafaring, Ector became a pirate because of his wish to elevate his social status and his greed for wealth and power. At a young age, Ector grew up in poverty and developed a less honorable means of gaining gold. He was born out of wed-lock into a poor family of Imperials residing in Hammerfell. In the ports of Rihad, he grew up to be a thief and a scalawag. But his old roots and parental teachings also warned him of being a gentlemen. Being either of the two, Ector grew up to be a pirate with a sense of finesse to him. He left Rihad when his father was almost killed by the criminal underworld when he owned them money. Being a terribly gambler, Ector’s father took him away to High Rock. When he was old enough, Ector left his father’s house and pursued a life of piracy and theft. He was recruited at the age of seventeen in a pirate crew helmed by Captain Jarden of High Rock. Together, the captain and his crew plundered and raided merchant ships and even Imperial vessels. When the time came where Jarden was old and wasted, the crew formed a mutiny against him and killed the captain as he slept. Much to Ector’s dismay however. He had grown to cherish the old man so much that he formed a mutiny within a mutiny. On a rainy night, he vetoed a dull to the death against the leader of the mutiny. Ector won in the end and took command of the ship which he dubbed “The Eternal Darkness”. He was a master sailor, who had excellent navigational skills. An able but brutal and unforgiving leader to any plans or conspirators of mutiny. The traits not only gave him many advantages in his pirate years but also earned a lot of respect both among his subordinates as well as among his opponents; these abilities, combined with his exceptional fighting capabilities, was a good reason why he managed to survive a life of piracy for several decades and added to his reputation and his high-ranking position among the various pirates in the sea. As the years passed, Ector and his crew sailed to the Sea Of Pearls way past the Abecean Sea in escape from the Imperial Navy. They sought refuge on an island nearby and stayed there for a few weeks. Vaermina's Curse Ector and his pirate crew discovered a secret cave deep within the island. The cave itself housed devout worshipers of the Daedric prince, Vaermina. Surrounding her shrine were many gifts and macabre offerings that was worth a shiny coin. Ector and his crew were told to leave the premises and that their presence was of disturbance to the Prince. Being compelled by their insatiable greed, Ector and his crew slaughtered the worshipers of Vaermina and dumped their corpses in the ditch nearby the cave. Soon after they desecrated the temple and ignorantly destroyed the Shrine to the Prince of Nightmares, plundering all the offerings and gold and jewelry. In return, Vaermina chastised them for their disrespect and murder of her followers. Ector and his crew were placed under a powerful heathen curse that would torment them for all eternity in the nocturnal hours underneath the twin celestial bodies. For many years following that, Ector and his crew haunted the Eltheric Ocean. Troubles began arising down in Hammerfell and Ector returned to the Abecean seas once more after two years of sailing and residing in lost islands. For the following months, they endured horrendous nightmares every time they slept. Food turned to ash and maggots, their drink turning into slime and mud. They could feel nothing, neither the wind, nor the water, but only pain of a weapon or the burn of fire. The only way to supress these effects was to reflect Vaermina's sphere of nightmares by inflicting horrors on their victims. Personality Ector is very grim and pretty rough-edged, however he had a favor for dry humor. He was also very inspiring when it came to talking his fellow mates and was never ever lacking some wise advice. At his worst he was cruel, dark and pretty bloodthirsty to anyone outside of his crew. He could be ruthless and usually turns agreements to his own favor, but nevertheless he has a merciful nature and sense of fair honor, though he often is known for his morbid sense of humor. He was not completely without traditional honor, however; he is also known to be a man of his word. Ector had an apparent display fearlessness, which could be interpreted by many as suicidal insanity--much to the chagrin of his mates. Skills Ector was usually a spectator in battle. But when he was forced into a duel, he was a capable enemy. He was a very skilled swordsman, due to a lifetime of experience, few people could match his swordsmanship. The two dark cutlasses on his flag signifies these swordsman skills. He learned fighting through brawls since his teenage years, trending his fighting style quite dirty. His skill with the blade was learned from extensive study from plundered books and personal training from his peers at a young age. Even though he did not lack dirty fighting, he had heavy knowledge of killing maneuvers such as beheading people. He usually kicks his opponents in sensitive points like the head or the stomach area. And his blade aims true for the heart or head. Clothing & Attire Ector considered himself a gentleman of the ocean and could display politeness if he so desired; he possessed a sense of eloquence which he frequently used to his advantage. Being a vain individual, he loved to wear rich clothes and enjoyed showing himself in scene and holding impressive speeches. Most of the time when plundering or adventuring in different lands, he wears his pirate attire. The attire he wore was clothing befitting an individual of his stature and status, and he also carried various valuable items about his person. Blackheart's suit consisted of dark brown, full long breeches, a brown, double-breasted waistcoat specially ornamented by an intricate pattern and a grey coat with dark cuffs. He also wore a pain of black leather swash boots. All of his years, his shirt was dirty and grey. He was seldom seen without his large, round, dark hat which is decorated with hippogriff feathers as a display of sheer vanity. There were various holes and crackings in the hats brims. The jewelry he had on his persona consisted of a silver-ruby ring, which bore the image of a lion’s face, signifying his status as leader of his damned crew. On his right ring finger, a silver dragon pendant on a twenty-six long silver chain which features four red crystals set in a square around a much larger shining black stone at the centre of it. It hailed from his years as a mercenary in Skyrim. Weapon Ector carried a elegantly engraved cutlass. He engraved it later on when he won in a duel against a Redguard pirate. The cutlass was of deadly proportions and were said to contain magical properties. This, however, was not true. The blade was merely poisoned from the intestines of poisonous amphibians from the jungles of Valenwood. Among that was his array of daggers which bore a blackened “rotten” skull symbol at the hilt. The Eternal Darkness "Sails black as the void, the Eternal Darkness was said to be built upon the bones and marrow of lost souls that died at sea. It's very presence is haunting." The Eternal Darkness appeared to have been affected by Vaermina's curse; she traveled with raven-black sails ripped in several locations, yet was still known as a fast vessel. Adding to the sails was a shroud of fog that covered behind it. The Darkness tales became infamous over the following years, and many myths and legends arose about the damned ship with a ghostly crew.